Conventionally, when a wireless input device, such as a wireless mouse, is in use, control signals are wirelessly sent to a computer through a signal receiver connected to the computer. When the wireless mouse is not in use, the signal receiver is usually disconnected from the computer and placed with the wireless mouse. Typically, the signal receiver is accommodated within the wireless mouse to improve the portability and convenience. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wireless input module 100 having a wireless mouse 110 and a signal receiver 120. As shown in FIG. 1, a space 112 is formed on the bottom surface of the wireless mouse 110 for accommodating the signal receiver 120 entirely.
Although the conventional wireless input module 100 having the signal receiver 120 allows users to accommodate the signal receiver 120 entirely within the wireless mouse 110, it becomes less satisfactory since the space 112 adversely restricts the size of the signal receiver 120. As a result, the effective range of receiving wireless signals is inevitably narrowed due to the restriction to the size of the signal receiver 120. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved wireless input module to resolve the above-described problem.